1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording or reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to a guide member for guiding a guide post of a tape and its positional relationship with a tape end detecting sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the essential parts of an example of a compact video cassette recorder which is available on the market. Such a video cassette recorder includes a stationary chassis 102 on which a rotary drum 100 with a plurality of heads (not shown) mounted thereon is provided, and a movable chassis 106 on which reel mounts (not shown) engaging with hubs (not shown) of a tape cassette 104 are provided. When a tape 108 is loaded, the movable chassis 106 moves in a direction indicated by arrow C so as to change the relative position between the stationary chassis 102 and the movable chassis 106.
In the aforementioned type of video cassette recorders, a guide member 114 having guide grooves 114a and 114b is fixed to the stationary chassis 102, while a tape end detecting sensor 116 is fixed to the movable chassis 106. When the tape 108 is loaded, guide posts 110 and 112 move along the guide grooves 114a and 114b of the guide member 114 together with the movable chassis 106 and thereby draw out the tape 108 toward the drum 100. When loading of the tape 108 is completed, the tape end detecting sensor 116 is located above the guide member 114, as shown in FIG. 2.
In the aforementioned conventional video cassette recorder, since the tape end detection sensor 116 is located above the guide member 114 when loading of the tape is completed, the thickness of the apparatus is increased.